


Love Bites

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: "Shion likes biting. Nezumi does not." A prompt fill for the No.6 kink meme blog.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old prompt fill I wrote for no6kinkmeme.tumblr.com. It's open for anyone to send in prompts or fics anonymously!

“Ow—! What the hell, Shion?!”

Everything came to a halt and Shion pulled away just enough to look down at Nezumi. “What?” he asked a bit breathlessly, his hair and clothes both a rumpled mess.

“That hurt!” Nezumi said defensively and rubbed his shoulder with his hand.

Shion blinked in surprise, then looked down, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. “Sorry, I thought you might like that…”

Nezumi raised his eyebrows dubiously. “Like that? Why would I like that?”

Shion swallowed hard. “Well, because…” He sat up and looked away, absently tugging his shirt back down. “I always imagined something like that would feel good.”

“What, are you a masochist or something?” Nezumi asked.

“Er— I really don’t think so…”

Nezumi looked up at Shion for a moment, then took ahold of his wrist and brought it close to his face. His teeth lightly sank into the sensitive underside of Shion’s forearm. Shion bit his lip and watched Nezumi’s every movement. The feeling of Nezumi’s soft lips and sharp teeth against his skin sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted it to be more than just that.

“Nezumi?” he said quietly.

“Yes?”

Shion really wasn’t sure how to phrase it in a way Nezumi wouldn’t mock. “Could you… do that a little harder?”

Nezumi’s eyes widened a bit. “You want me to bite you more?” he asked.

Shion nodded slightly. “Yes, I want you to bite me more. Not just on my wrist, though.”

“So his majesty is a masochist…”

Nezumi was still for a moment, then sat up and turned Shion onto his back. His graceful fingers pushed aside Shion’s shirt collar and his mouth pressed to Shion’s neck. Shion shivered again and closed his eyes when he felt that same sensation of soft lips and sharp teeth.

“You really do like this, don’t you?” Nezumi murmured against Shion’s skin.

“Nn, yeah,” Shion said in response, tangling his fingers in Nezumi’s hair and hoping for more of those pleasurable bites.

Just as he wanted, Shion received more bites mixed in with heavy kisses. It was like a need that had been dwelling inside him for ages was finally being satisfied.

“Ah, Nezumi—”

Shion gasped as he felt a particularly rough bite on his shoulder. Only a second later, he could feel Nezumi’s hand rubbing at the front of his pants.

“Getting excited?” Nezumi said, his tone teasing.

Shion blinked up at the ceiling. Of course he was excited, but it was hard to think of any response other than simply repeating the other’s name.

“You want me to get you off?”

Shion made a small, pathetic sort of sound and nodded. He wanted Nezumi’s hand down his pants and his lips on his neck again.

Nezumi lowered his head again and continued those rough kisses mixed with bites on the other side of Shion’s neck while his hand continued to rub Shion’s erection through the thick fabric of his pants. Shion lifted his hips into Nezumi’s touch and groaned.

“Nezumi, please,” Shion panted out, hoping Nezumi knew what he was asking for.

He could feel Nezumi’s lips curve into a smile against his skin. “But I like when you make a mess of yourself,” Nezumi said and rubbed a little harder and faster. He knew, but he was too much of a tease to comply.

Shion tried his best to keep himself from coming, but it was impossible with those bites and Nezumi’s hand doing too good of a job of pleasing him. All too soon, he was on the verge of losing all control.

“Shion, come for me,” Nezumi said in a low tone that made it impossible for Shion to disobey.

Shion pressed his hips up against Nezumi and panted out a few moans, his fingers gripping tight where they were.

“Ow— Dammit, you’re pulling my hair!”

Dazed, Shion blinked up at Nezumi, then let go of the other’s hair. “Oh, sorry,” he quickly apologized.

Nezumi sat up and massaged his scalp for a moment with a disgruntled expression. “That’s probably the hundredth time you did that,” he complained.

“N-Ninth,” Shion corrected him. “Really, I’m sorry. I just get so caught up in the moment and forget.”

“Well… Don’t forget next time,” Nezumi said.

They looked at each other for a long moment and Nezumi’s expression softened.

“Nezumi?” Shion asked quietly.

“Yes?”

“Can I make you come now?”

Nezumi looked away and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. “Well, I won’t stop you from trying.”


End file.
